Belito
The Belito is an Elite Mark petitioned by Montblanc in Final Fantasy XII that becomes available after the story events in Draklor Laboratory. It is said to be a sandstorm-creating creature that lurks in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, its bill depicting a red-skinned Mirrorknight. However, the truth of the Mark's nature becomes apparent when the player arrives at the site of the battle. To find the mark, the player must begin in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea's Central Junction and follow a path through Zertinan Caverns. The northern exit will lead to a dead-end in Nam-Yensa Sandsea's Withering Shore, where Monid is found and a cutscene will initiate the battle. Story During the party's adventures with Clan Centurio, news begins to spread of a hunter stalker who attacks hunters. Since the hunter stalker only attacks hunters during their hunt, many assume this hunter-stalker is someone close to the hunter ranks and knows their operations. In Clan Centurio, suspicions begin to fall on Monid, a quiet and cold bangaa. The hunter stalker is actually Ba'Gamnan and his crew, attacking hunters as bait for Balthier and the party to investigate. After the Trickster mark is defeated, Montblanc asks Monid to look into the matter, but when Monid fails to find anything and victims continue to come in, they decide to create a phony mark in an isolated location to lure the hunter stalker there. These plans were kept secret to avoid tipping off potential suspects within the clan. When the party accepts the hunt, Monid goes out to the site to meet with them, and Ba'Gamnan appears with his crew. With their defeat, Monid explains that the Belito was a hoax to draw out the hunter stalker, and gives the party their bounty on Montblanc's behalf. Clan Primer Hunt 41: Dark Rumor :Petitioner: Montblanc :Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre/Clan Hall *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of Belito (Rank V). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Montblanc tells you of rumors of a creature called "Belito" said to be creating sandstorms with its wings upon the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Information is sparse, and Montblanc wants you to investigate further.'' *''Encountered the headhunter Ba'Gamnan and his crew while searching for Belito. In an attempt to nab Balthier, Ba'Gamnan had been lurking near the places where marks were spotted, attacking whoever hunters arrived when Balthier failed to appear. Defeated Ba'Gamnan, with the help of Monid, who was searching for this "Hunter Stalker". Ba'Gamnan sank beneath the sandy Yensan waves, never to return...'' *''According to Monid, the Clan has been hoping to catch the Hunter Stalker, Ba'Gamnan, all along. "Belito" was nothing more than a ruse to draw Ba'Gamnan out in the open. Reward received from Monid.'' Rewards *5,100 gil *Megalixir Trivia *In the Final Fantasy XII Official Strategy Guide, "Belito" doesn't exist as the Bestiary number of 279-E. Instead, number 279-E is "Ba'Gamnan 2nd Encounter" and solely relates to him only. Related enemies *Ba'Gamnan *Bwagi *Gijuk *Rinok Category:Elite Marks in Final Fantasy XII de:Berytt